The Proposal
by maxxamiam
Summary: Justin [Timberlake] and Jessica [Biel] are happily engaged. Mila [Kunis] and Ashton [Kutcher] are together. What happens when Justin & Mila begin to develop mutual feelings for each other? JustinxMila


**Takes place 10 months before Justin & Jessica's wedding, the day after Justin proposes**

**Justin/Jessica/Mila**

* * *

Justin turned his TV on and began flipping through channels. He was about to eat his salad when his doorbell rang. He went to the door and opened it.

"Mila! Hey." Justin greeted. "What's up?"

"Hello, dork. I heard about your engagement with Jessica!" Mila exclaimed. "Congratulations, JT."

"Thank you," Justin said, smiling. "The engagement party's coming up next week. You should drop by."

"I'd love to." Mila said, smiling back at him. "Was Jessica excited about the proposal?"

"I hope she was," Justin chuckled. "I mean... she said yes. I hope she doesn't like... _not _want to get married or something. I think this is great for our relationship. It's a huge step, and I guess I'm looking forward to starting a whole new life with Jess."

"The press have already been going crazy over your engagement with her," Mila laughed a little. Mila pulled out a gift box and handed it to Justin.

"What's this?" Justin asked. "Mmm, I love being engaged. The presents have already begun rolling in."

Mila laughed a little at that. She then said, "I wanted to get you a present to congratulate you for your engagement, so I had your aunt send me some pictures of Jessica and you..."

Justin opened the gift box to find a photo of himself with Jessica framed and decorated gorgeously.

"This is sappy, but great! Jess is going to love seeing it. She'll be thanking you so much!" Justin exclaimed. "Mila... Thank you so much. When Jess and I move in together, I think I'll definitely put this up on the wall. How much free time do you have?" Justin joked

Mila chuckled as Justin threw his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'll have your wedding invite sent shortly... uh, once we plan when the wedding is." Justin chuckled. "So do Ashton and you have any big plans coming up?"

Mila & Justin chatted over a cup of coffee at Justin's house. After a little while, they finally parted ways, and Mila headed back to her house.

"Hey baby." Ashton Kutcher greeted his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "I'm going out for the night with some friends. Call me if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you too..." Mila said as she entered the house. "Why are you leaving now? I was hoping we could have some alone-time..."

"I know! I love alone-time, but my friend called, and I don't want to bail out on him. We can get alone-time any time." Ashton said.

"Where are you even going?" Mila asked.

"Just out with an old friend." Ashton responded. "Where'd you just come from?"

"I went to congratulate Justin. Did you hear? He got engaged to Jessica!" Mila exclaimed.

"Bieber?" Ashton asked.

"No! Timberlake. My co-star from Friends With Benefits." Mila responded.

"Hmm, no. I didn't hear. If you see him again, tell him I said congratulations." Ashton said, smiling.

"Alright, I will. Will you come to their engagement party next week?" Mila asked.

"Of course, babe." Ashton responded, nodding. "That's great for him. He's finally tying the knot with Jessica. Now I don't have to worry about you and him dating. _Ever_." Ashton began chuckling. "I'm just kidding, baby."

Mila giggled a little, too. "Have a good night, baby."

Ashton kissed Mila's cheek before heading out the door. After Ashton left, Mila began cooking herself dinner, since she didn't have plans with Ashton tonight to go out to dinner anywhere. Her doorbell then rang. She was sort of hoping it was Justin, but she knew it wasn't.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mila's brother Michael Kunis exclaimed when Mila opened the door. "What up, sis?"

"Michael! Hey!" Mila said, smiling. "What a surprise. Are dad and mom in town?"

"Nah. I came in town because I heard Justin and Jessica are engaged. Jess is an old friend of mine, so she invited me to the engagement party, so I flew in this morning and thought I'd stop by your place." Michael said. "You cookin' dinner tonight, sis?"

"Yeah, I think I have enough for two." Mila nodded. "Come inside."

Michael stepped into her house, "So how's the boyfriend holding up?"

"Ashton? He's great. Really funny and loving. Love that guy." Mila smiled.

"Where is he right now?" Michael asked. "I was hoping to finally get to meet him in person."

"He went out with his friends like an hour ago." Mila said. "He was leaving when I got back from Justin's house. I went to congratulate him for his engagement with Jessica."

"You know, Justin and you would make an adorable couple." Michael pointed out as he sat down at the dining table.

"Michael, no! Justin's engaged, and I have a boyfriend." Mila shook her head, and laughed a little.

"So you don't like Justin in any way?" Michael asked.

"He's one of my closest friends, and I love him to death... but not romantically." Mila said.

"So you've never once thought of kissing him or having anything more with him?" Michael asked.

Mila rolled her eyes, "Alright Michael, we're done talking about JT and me."

"Fine. But whenever I come to visit you, Ashton's always gone out." Michael told her.

"So that means I should begin dating Justin while he's engaged to Jessica?" Mila asked, rolling her eyes.

"I was just pointing out the undeniable chemistry between you two." Michael shrugged.

"Holy shit, do you not see that Justin's engaged, Michael?" Mila rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. So do Ashton and you have any plans over Christmas and New Year's?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. We were thinking about maybe taking a trip to Hawaii or something to enjoy heat while it's cold everywhere else." Mila shrugged. "It should be fun. I haven't been to a beach in a while."

Michael and Mila ate dinner together and caught up after months of being separated because of Mila's busy work schedule. She could never really catch a break and just chill... But finally, over Christmas, she could just relax. No work! She was looking forward to Justin's engagement party next week, too.

"You want to crash upstairs?" Mila asked.

"That would be great. Thanks, sis." Michael responded, nodding. "I love you, sis."

"Anything for you." Mila smiled as she led her brother to the guest room in her house.

It was nearly midnight, and Ashton still hadn't returned. Mila had sent a countless number of texts to him, but he hadn't responded. Finally, about a quarter after twelve AM, the door opened, and Ashton returned.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Ashton exclaimed.

Mila walked over the doorway and gave Ashton a kiss on the cheek. "Hey. Why home so late? Quiet down, by the way. My brother's sleeping upstairs."

"It was a busy night. I'm surprised I didn't get wasted or anything." Ashton chuckled. "So, why's your brother here?"

"He was in town for Justin and Jessica's engagement party, so he stopped by and had dinner with me. I told him to just crash here for the night since it's so late." Mila explained.

"Alright. I'm exhausted. Bed-time for me." Ashton smiled.

The couple made their way up to their bedroom. Both of them changed into their pajamas and got into bed. They cuddled up next to each other. Ashton fell asleep quickly, since he was so exhausted from his night out with some old friend. Mila, on the other hand, was wide awake. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She was so happy for Justin's engagement to Jessica. He'd been wanting to propose to her for a while, and he finally did. But part of her wished that Justin _wasn't _engaged. When she first heard about the engagement, she was thrilled for Justin. But after Michael talked about their chemistry, and if she ever thought about dating JT... Something changed. She wondered. She _had_ thought about dating Justin back when they were filming Friends With Benefits together. She missed her window of opportunity. She was single at the time, and Justin had just ended his relationship with Jessica. Right now, she wished she had maybe started something with him.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Ashton to pieces. He was a sweet and caring boyfriend. He always wanted the best for her. Ashton was so supportive and fun to be around. But she wondered if she would have ever started a relationship with Ashton if she had started dating Justin. Would he be engaged to Jessica right now if she had dated him? Questions were flowing through Mila's mind all through the night.

* * *

The next morning, Mila was exhausted. She had barely gotten any sleep because she was thinking about the whole situation with Ashton and Justin. Mila woke up early so she could fix Michael breakfast before he left.

"Morning, Michael. What do you want to eat?" Mila asked.

"You're making me breakfast?" Michael grinned. "Thanks, sis."

Ashton made his way down the stairs, still in his PJs, like Mila.

"Good morning Kunises!" Ashton exclaimed. "Hi. You must be her brother. Nice to meet you. I'm Ashton."

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Michael, her brother. You better be treating my sister amazingly. She's an amazing person, so she deserves an amazing boyfriend, so you better be amazing." Michael said.

"I think I'm pretty amazing." Ashton grinned. "Of course. I love your sister a lot."

"That's not what it seems like, _Kutcher_." Michael dramatically said. "You were out last night, and you left my sister all alone!"

"I had to go out with a friend! I'll always be there for her." Ashton said.

"Guys, stop. What happened yesterday doesn't matter. Michael, just calm down." Mila rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Kutcher. I tend to be a protective brother." Michael shrugged. "Don't take it personally."

"I can see you are." Ashton chuckled.

Michael, Ashton, and Mila had a quiet breakfast. After breakfast, Michael headed out the door, giving Mila and Ashton a goodbye.

"God, your brother is like... nuts." Ashton said.

"Ash... He's my brother, and I love him. Can you at least be nice?" Mila asked, sighing. "He's always there for me. We grew up together. Sometimes I think that Michael knows me better than I know myself."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, baby. I promise I'll be respectful about Michael from now on." Ashton sighed. "Hey, listen... I have a movie offer today. It's for this really cool movie that's set to come out in 2013, and I've been offered the _lead role_ as Steve Jobs in _Jobs_ the movie. I'm super excited."

"Sounds cool. I hope you get the part, babe." Mila said, smiling.

"I know!" Ashton exclaimed. "Um, I have to tell you something, though. The movie's shooting down in San Fransisco and some other areas a little far from LA, just because that's where Steve was born, and that was where he lived and died. So if I get the part, I'll probably be gone for a while."

"What? Are you serious?" Mila asked, sighing.

"Yeah... But that's only if I get the part." Ashton told her.

"You're _going_ to get the part, Ashton! They'll love you." Mila frowned.

"Aww, thank you, baby." Ashton said and kissed her cheek. "We'll just see how things go, though. I actually have an interview and script pick-up in about an hour. I finally get to see the script of the movie. But since it's in nearly an hour, I should probably go freshen myself up. I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"Alright..." Mila said.

* * *

About an hour later, Ashton was off to his interview for the movie Jobs. He once again had left Mila at home alone.

Mila began washing the dishes from breakfast when her phone buzzed. She smiled when she read the name of the message sender. It was none other than her fabulous best friend Justin Timberlake.

_Justin T. at 12:04 PM- Closing time! One last call for alcohol. _

_Mila K. at 12:04 PM- Haha hey. Aren't you with Jessica, spending some engagement fun-time._

_Justin T. at 12:05 PM- Nah. Jess is out having a girls night w/ the friends to celebrate it... without me?_

_Mila K. at 12:06- LOL that makes zero sense 2 me._

_Justin T. at 12:07- Ikr. I feel like a loser. She's out with her friends and I have no one lol_

_Mila K. at 12:07 PM- I'll take that as my hint to suggest we hang out?_

_Justin T. at 12:08- Yea u know it bby! Where 2?_

_Mila K. at 12:08 PM- Anywhere u want._

_Justin T. at 12:08 PM- Wanna come over?_

_Mila K. at 12:09 PM- Kk. I'll be over in a sec JT_

_Justin T. at 12:09 PM- Kaykayyy lmao_

Mila excitedly got herself ready to head over to Justin's house. She was surprised that the fabulous Jessica Biel didn't want to spend time with her new fiance after the big engagement. You'd think that newly-engaged people would be having sex all week after the proposal...

"What up JT!" Mila exclaimed as she entered his house. He gave her a quick side-hug as she entered.

"Hey." Justin said as Mila pulled back from the hug. "Glad you could come. So, what were you up to yesterday?"

"Well, Ashton went out with his friends, so I was alone until Michael made an unexpected visit. I didn't know you guys invited Michael." Mila said.

"Jessica insisted. He's your brother, after all." Justin said, shrugging.

"So, what have you and Jessica been up to?" Mila asked. "Big plans for the future?"

"We've really got nothing planned." Justin chuckled. "We're improvisers."

"I can see that." Mila laughed.

"Hey. You want my chef to cook us up some lunch or something?" Justin asked.

"Sounds nice." Mila nodded.


End file.
